


Acquiescence

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“FN-2187.” </i>
</p><p> </p><p><i>“That’s not my name.”</i> </p><p>----</p><p>Or, Kylo Ren isn't dead, and captures his traitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiescence

“FN-2187.” 

“That’s not my name.”

Ren looks smug, like he’s just won a prize, and smirks as he walks around Finn easily. “It’s the only name that matters. You were born by it, and you will die by it.” 

Pain shoots through Finn’s head, crushing him, pulling him from the inside. 

“You’re a traitor, you know.” Kylo says, hand outstretched. “After all I’ve done for you.” 

Finn twists in his restraints, desperate for some glimmer of hope, but the man above him only grins, sharklike, and tightens them. 

“You didn’t do anything for me.” Finn retorts, curling his hands into fists as the pain in his head only increases. “You took me away from a family. You took my childhood. You may as well have killed me.” 

“Would you like that?” Ren snaps, his face suddenly inches from Finn’s. His hand is lifted threateningly. “I could make your head cave in. I could make it slow.” 

He seems to consider it for a moment, before stepping back. “Or I could make you forget your little _adventure_ with the Resistance.” His smile is sinister. “I could turn you into a perfect soldier, at last.” 

Fear spikes through Finn’s head, and Ren grins. “Ah, yes. I think that’s what I’ll do.” 

“No-” Finn says, begs, eyes widened in fear. 

Then Ren outstretches his hand again, and everything goes black. 

\----

The man pushed to his knees, hands tied behind his back, looks familiar. 

The jacket he is wearing speaks of some sort of dream FN-2187 has had before. 

It must be his imagination. 

“Remove your helmet, Stormtrooper.” 

He follows orders, promptly, and tugs off his helmet. 

He doesn’t understand the gasp of the prisoner, or why he looks so shocked, so sad. 

FN-2187 is just another enemy to him, right? 

“Finn-” The man says, eyes wide, worried, shuffling a little closer. “Finn, buddy, you’re-” 

“He doesn’t know who you are.” Ren, his leader, says, an anchor in this confusing and blank room. “I took it all from him. What you had with him - he’s finally loyal, to me.” 

FN-2187 doesn’t understand what Ren is saying. Nevertheless, orders: “Shoot,” and FN-2187 follows. 

A body hits the floor seconds later. 

Ren’s laughter rings out through the small room. 

He lifts his hand, and it all comes back. 

Poe. 

_“Thank you.” Finn says one late night, sitting beside Poe at the bar. Finn’s had a drink or two, but he’s mostly sober. Poe turns and looks at him, an eyebrow raised._

_“I should be thanking you, Finn.” Poe replies. “You saved me more than I saved you.”_

_The man shakes his head, refusing his retort. “No, you don’t get it. You gave me a life where I could choose what would happen. I’ll never be able to repay you.”_

_That night, Poe had kissed him for the first time, and the stars had been bright with hope for the future._

He falls to his knees, white armor clattering against the floor as he sits, defeated, next to the body of his _friend_ , his _lover_. 

The pain he feels is certainly worse than death. He hopes that it is Ren’s plan, for him to go next. 

Instead, Ren opens the door and looks back at him. “Put your helmet back on and stand up, FN-2187.” 

“Kill me.” 

Ren turns back, shakes his head. “I could have you kill even more of your Resistance friends, or you can stand up and be the Stormtrooper you were supposed to be.” 

There are tears in his eyes, but he can’t let it happen again. He can’t do this to the people he cares about again. 

He tugs on his helmet, and follows Ren from the room.


End file.
